El bastardo no está
by Kei Katsuki
Summary: No está bien que lo visite, sin embargo, cuando camina por aquellas habitaciones puede sentir su voz un tanto más cercana. Aún así debe recordarse una vez más que su bastardo ya no está. Adult!Reborn x Adult!Lambo. Yaoi.


**Título:** El bastardo no está.

**Autor**: Kei Katsuki (aka Vaca estúpida)

**Palabras**: 879

**Rate**: T (por lenguaje)

**Pairing**: Reborn x Lambo. RL

**Advertencias**: Yaoi. Insinuaciones de Lemmon, muerte de un pj, emosidad y bleh. Lo típico (?) Si no te gusta, no leas. Si llegas a trolear serás bloqueado. Troll's gonna hate?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman: Reborn no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano y su maravillosa pornoseable mente. Así mismo no recibo ningún tipo de pago por escribir esto y es sin fines de lucro, yadda yadda.

**Resumen**: Aquella ya no era la habitación del arcobaleno. Ya no era de Reborn. Ya no era de ambos. Ya ni siquiera pertenecía a Lambo.

**Notas de la autora**: Nada. Hice esto como una mala excusa para no estudiar. Soy lo peor y mañana suspenderé mi prueba de logaritmos porque soy floja. Al menos quedé contenta con esto (?) Me acabo de dar cuenta de que las cursivas no se distinguen bien en este formato... Oh well.

Cubo! Para ti. Porque te debo un fic D:

* * *

><p>Se revolvió en su asiento nuevamente. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro de su mente y no lo dejaban descansar.<p>

"Sí… El bastardo no está" – volvió a recordarse a si mismo abriendo los ojos y desperezándose después de pasar la noche fuera de su hogar. Una fuerte punzada en el cuello le recordó que no debía dormirse sentado y su mano fue instintivamente al lugar adolecente, sobándoselo con pereza. Se puso de pie con un crujido de cuero del sofá y su mirada paseó lentamente por la habitación. El polvo reinaba por todo el lugar y había un penetrante olor a humedad y abandono.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro. Interiormente gozaba poder ver así de decadente el departamento de su eterno enemigo. "Pero no es malditamente cierto" Volvió a recordarse. Caminó lentamente por las habitaciones. Todas oscuras. Todas abandonadas. Todas con ese aire a corrupción, a alimentos descompuestos en la nevera; Con olor a domingo por la tarde y a pisadas de barro por la estancia. Un débil chirrido resonó en el silencio. Una rata, quizás. ¿Cuánto tiempo era ya? ¿Un par de horas? ¿Unos días? ¿O es que acaso ya había pasado un año?

Aún recordaba el primer día que entró a aquel lugar. Aún se podía sentir el aroma a expreso extra dulce. Por fin había juntado el valor suficiente para dejarse caer en aquel horrible y despreciante departamento. Aquel que siempre intentaba evitar, pero que irremediablemente visitaba de cuando en cuando s_ólo para asegurarme de que mi enemigo aún esté dispuesto a luchar conmigo._

Se percató tristemente de que el camino que recorría estaba ya marcado por pisadas borradas por el polvo. Sus propias pisadas. La huella de sus propios zapatos que llevaban a su habitación.

La puerta, como siempre, estaba entreabierta y la cama se encontraba en la misma posición que tanto le gustaba, _Porque ver tu cara reflejándose en el espejo es bastante sexual. ¿No te has percatado, vaca estúpida?_, y las cobijas desordenadas, donde solía sentarse a ver pasar las horas esperándolo, disfrutando de la acogedora luz que entraba por el gran ventanal.

Aquella habitación ya no era acogedora. Ya no tenía ese "algo" que lo hacía querer volver siempre. Aquella habitación ya no olía a Reborn, ni a expreso ni a su perfume. Aquellas sabanas ya no lo abrigaban como lo hacían cuando compartían la noche juntos ni lo consolaban cuando el otro se pasaba de copas y era demasiado insensible como para tranquilizarlo o pedirle perdón. Aquella ya no era la habitación del arcobaleno. Ya no era de Reborn. Ya no era de ambos. Ya ni siquiera pertenecía a Lambo.

"El bastardo no está" volvió a decirle su inconsciente mientras sus rodillas tocaban el suelo violentamente y su cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes convulsiones. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y sus brazos demasiado flojos y débiles como para siquiera intentar enjuagarse las lágrimas. Apoyó la frente en una almohada a la orilla de la cama, buscando la fragancia del otro. Pero el olor a soledad solo sirvió para aumentar su desesperación. _¿Es que estás llorando de nuevo? Anda, idiota. Levántate y ven acá _escuchó en su mente y se vio a si mismo estirando sus brazos para abrazarse al fuerte torso del mayor en busca de consuelo. Ahora se encontraba solo.

"Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de despedirte" – murmuró mordiéndose los recuerdos e intentando sobreponerse al ataque de nostalgia que lo sobrecogía cada vez que iba de visita al lugar.

"¡Lambo!"- escuchó que lo llamaban desde la puerta principal de la habitación y reconoció la voz como la de Tsuna. No hizo el intento de levantarse siquiera. No tenía ganas, y aunque las tuviera no las hubiera reunido. El décimo Vongola conocía más que nadie el dolor del joven adolescente. Con Tsunayoshi no era necesario aparentar ser insensible cuando de Reborn se trataba. "Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, Lambo. Nos tenías preocupados" dijo el jefe Vongola una vez que hubo llegado a su lado, guiado por los sollozos del menor. "No desaparezcas de esa manera, Lambo. No es justo para nosotros"

"_¿Justo? ¿Me dices que no soy justo, vaca?" Preguntó altaneramente mientras con su brazo atraía la delgada cintura del guardián del trueno y atacaba con sus labios el ansioso cuello que se ofrecía delante suyo "¿Qué sabes tú de justicia? No eres nadie. Tan solo un chiquillo. Un chiquillo que pide ser follado en este mismo momento"_

"…un chiquillo…"

"¿Lambo?" inquirió el castaño poniendo una mano sobre la espalda del otro.

"Tan solo un chiquillo" volvió a repetir.

"No te hace bien venir a este lugar, Lambo. Gokudera ya habló con el corredor de propiedades para arreglar lo de la venta. Cuando este apartamento no pertenezca más a la familia no podrás volver. ¿Me escuchas, Lambo? No te haces bien."

Pero lo único que llegó a los oídos del joven era la voz del arcobaleno diciéndole suavemente "_Llegará un día en que te negaré la entrada. ¿Podrás vivir sin mí con lo dependiente y débil que eres?_

Ya la respuesta, tan clara en ese momento, se desvanecía frente a sus ojos cuando al salir apoyado entre los brazos del joven capo, vio el brillante letrero de "VENDIDO" puesto en la puerta.

"Si… El bastardo se ha ido"

* * *

><p>Soy fome para escribir. Lo sé D: ¿Review?<p> 


End file.
